The Percivals: Book One
by thepsychopathicprincess
Summary: Colette and Jeanne Percival are attending Hogwarts in the year 1991. They're in the same batch as the Golden Trio. What happens when the sisters are caught up on their crazy adventures? What would Draco do to pull his childhood friends back? Setting HP:TPS
1. Prologue

**A/n: **This is my first fanfiction I've made... for the Harry Potter Series. I hope it'll make sense to you.

Setting is from Book 1. This is the side of the other students in Hogwarts untold stories.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the Lovely J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"**What Images Come To Your Mind**

**When You Are Asked About Your Childhood?"**

Percival, July 1991

**"M**ummy!" An eleven year old brunette quickly made her way towards her mother, dragging her poor sister along the way. They had been playing around their room, painting and sketching on their drawing pads. The older one, Colette, was trying to create a masterpiece, in order for their father to be proud of her; while the other, Jeanne, was simply making a huge mess on herself with the colour red dripping on her ankles and knees. She pretended to be a zombie, or something that they've heard from their grandmother from their mother's side; when an owl landed on the open window.

"What is it, sweetie?" Her mother, Eloise DeCourt , asked as she placed the book she had been reading on the table beside her. She wasn't surprised at how her little daughter looked, though, she had to clean her up, yet again.

The brunette's small hands waved towards her mother, a letter at hand. Her mother widens her eyes as she quickly called out, "Leonardo! Get in here!"

"Loi, I'm quite busy with work..." A dark haired male in his near forties dressed in his robes, as he stumbled into the living room. He paused as his eyes spotted the letter at the hands of his daughter. "...Hogwarts."

Eloise squealed as she nodded and reached for the letter. The letter was indeed from Hogwarts, from Headmaster Dumbledore. She read it to them and smiled widely at the thought of her little munchkins would be running around in Hogwarts. She passed the note towards her husband and hugged the red-coloured girl. "Oh, how I'm so excited to see you in robes!"

"Robes?" Jeanne asked as she tilted her head to the side, the paint had dried off on her. She really didn't understand what was happening, but she had heard of the magical school that her parents had attended.

Colette tilted her head to the side as she observed her sister and parents. They've always told their stories in Hogwarts and how it was a fun place to be in. Nevertheless, she was frightened by the fact that she had to _study _somewhere far away from home. "W—what if I don't want to go to Hogwarts?"

**SILENCE.**

"What are you talking about, m'dear? That's madness!" Leonardo gasped as he quickly knelt down to his daughter, who seemed to reject the invitation to Hogwarts. "You'll have an extraordinary time there! The library there is quite big, and you'd practice your magic more often than here in Muggle London."

"Your father's right, Let. You'd enjoy studying in Hogwarts." Eloise smiled softly as she held little Jeanne's hand. She didn't seem to worry about leaving home, but she was quite worried about her older sister. She had never seen her frighten by the idea of studying in Hogwarts.

Colette simply sighed as she shook her head, making her way back to her room. Jeanne noticed this and pulled away her hand and run towards her sister. "Lettie!"

Colette stopped in the middle of the stairs and raised her eyebrow at her. She extended her hand, a soft smile appeared on her lips. She had always have a soft side for her dearest sister.

"Lettie, why won't you give Hogwarts a chance? After all, I'll be there with you all the way!" Jeanne promised as she grabbed Colette's hand and shook it lightly. "Pretty please, sis?"

She glanced towards her parents then back to Jeanne.

"You're lucky that I love you."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ Jeanne and I received a letter today. It was from Hogwarts. I admit, I was scared of attending—still am actually. Though, how can I say no to my little sister? She's everything to me, and I wouldn't want her to face problems or be bullied while she's there; then again, this was Jeanne, we're talking about. She'll be fine without me._

_But how about me?_

_I have to go now, till next time Ry._

_Colette_

* * *

Diagon Alley, August 1991

**COLETTE**

After apparating to Diagon Alley, my parents quickly guided us around. Jeanne was excited, of course. She had dreamt of this day ever since she was just five. I glanced at the shops, not sure of what I want. Surely enough, my parents would handle all the things required to buy. I bit my bottom lip as I strolled down the streets.

I must have not been looking when I accidentally bumped into a red-haired boy. He seemed to be at the exact same age as I was. I blushed lightly, I was shy around new people. "S—sorry about that."

"Oh, that's alright, mate." He smiled happily, my blushing face didn't seem to faze him. I nodded and was about to turn away, when I heard a voice shouting a name.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

The boy in front of me flinched as an angered woman came and glared at him, hard. "Where have YOU been? I've been looking for you in ages! You shouldn't just run off without telling anybody, young man! Worried sick, have I been!"

"Ooh~Icky Ronniekins!" a taller ginger followed up to his supposed mother, and an identical one happened to entered the scene as well. "We finally found you."

_There's too many gingers here... _I thought. I've never really liked roaming around the wizardly world; I prefer to live among the muggles. They're hardly any trouble, and I could easily avoided them and they can't hex me into oblivion for it.

"You guys are embarrassing me." 'Ronald' muttered as he flushed completely red like his hair colour. I suppose the woman was his mother; she turned to me and smiled softly. Her anger was completely gone from sight as she placed her hand to her heart.

"Goodness me, I'm so sorry if my sudden outburst scared you, m'dear." She spoke calmly. She seemed nice, well... towards me that is. Ronald glanced from his mother and back to me, bewildered.

"O-oh no! It's nothing really." I tried to deny the fact that she scared me even just a little. I was about to ask who they were when my father seemed to answer it.

"Molly! It's so good to see you again." I saw him strolling towards us with a black handbag on his hand, probably my school supplies. "I see you've met my eldest daughter, Colette."

Molly smiled cheerfully as she had laid eyes on my father; maybe they've been schoolmates? "Leo! What a surprise!" She beamed, "Oh, is this really Colette? The shy princess of yours?"

I blushed. "That's right, it's Lettie."

"Lettie?" Ronald narrowed his blue eyes towards me, and I wonder why he looked like he's trying to figure out something. "I've known a Lettie since I was four, and a Jen or something..."

"It's _Jeanne_!" I exclaimed, realizing who the blasted ginger was. _Ron. _"You're the twat that keeps on messing up our names since we were children!"

"So you're Lettie who's stuck up and nearly hexed me when I only touched Jen's hair..." Ron sighed; I growled as my father placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Now, now. There's no need to fight." He spoke softly as he reached for my hand and tipped his hat towards Molly and her children. "I'm sorry to have cut our meeting short, but my dearest daughter had to get a wand."

He dragged me away before I could protest; he waved goodbye towards the family of gingers and towards Olivander's to pick out my wand. I entered the shop, inspecting the place. It seemed to be...in a mess. Papers were everywhere, and a drawer was definitely not on its proper place. "...wow."

"Hello, Percival! Just moments ago, you wouldn't believe who was in here!" Olivander smiled as he came out behind a shelf full of boxes.

"I've heard who is attending Hogwarts from Dumbledore. I think it's wise if we don't speak of him." My father replied sternly. Who was he talking about?

Olivander turned to me and nodded. "Oh, of course. Now then, let's pick out your wand!"

* * *

**JEANNE**

"Where's Lettie and Daddy?" I asked carefully as I looked up to my mother. It's almost been an hour since I had last seen her older sister and I was getting worried. She should have been with me all day, but she had to go to the bookstore to check out some weird books.

"They're just probably around somewhere, Jea. You'll see Lettie, later." Mum replied as she glanced at me and tighten her grip on my hand. Maybe she's just worried that I might run off like Lettie.

"Eloise? Is that you?"

I turned to see a blonde woman holding her son next to her side. She looked really familiar, and I wonder where I have seen her before.

"Narcissa? Oh my, it is you!" Mum seemed to be delighted to see her. Narcissa? Oh! Now I remember.

I smiled happily as I waved to the small blonde, "Hiya Dracow!"

Draco growled as he glared hard at me, not really loving the fact that I'm here. I've bullied him throughout our childhood; even though, my sister would scold me for doing so. Seriously, I would have guessed that Lettie has a crush on him, but she's supposed to be betrothed to Blaise Zabini. I giggled as I knew it would piss him off further.

"I see little Jeanne is off to Hogwarts as well. Would Colette be off too?" Narcissa's eyes twinkle in delight as she waved at me. I smiled sweetly, pretending that I actually cared about her. Draco's face perked up at the mention of Lettie.

"Yes, Lettie's coming with me." I answered for Mum. "She's going to protect me from some meanies who would hurt me."

"Nonsense, dearie. No one would hurt a pure-blood." She glanced towards my mum and nodded. I noticed that my mother's eyes darken a bit before she returned the nod.

"Narcissa's right, Jea. No one would dare hurt us."

_I hope she's right._

"Where do you think they'll be sorted?" My mum asked softly, trying to make a civil conversation through the think atmosphere.

"Surely, Draco would be in Slytherin." Draco smirked proudly as he stood up tall, causing me to roll my eyes back.

"I think Jeanne would be in Slytherin too, but for Colette..." My mum paused as she smiled, "... she'll be in Ravenclaw like her father."

"Of course she would." Narcissa tried her best to smile for the news, though I could see she's slightly disappointed by the fact that Colette might be separated from me.

...separated from me.

The thought made my eyes widen and sting, tears were dangerously off to slide down my rosy cheeks. I haven't thought about the possibility of being in different houses with her. It'll be impossible for me to be with her always, if she'll be put in a different house.

_She can't be separated from me. SHE CAN'T! _I growled to myself as I glared hard at Draco, for absolutely nothing. He seemed to shudder away and hide behind his mother.

"She'll be in Slytherin. I just know it." I spoke confidently, trying my best to smile. My mother seemed to have notice my sadness, when she pulled me closer to her side.

Narcissa nodded towards me, smiling. "I'm sure you three will all be together, Jeanne."

_And I'll make sure of it._

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Express

Green orbs flutter open as they focused on the brunette sitting in front of them, reading a book she had bought in Diagon Alley. The owner of the emerald beauty sat comfortably across the bookworm, leaning on the window as she turned to observe the scenery before her. Her long dark hair was shiny and completely straight as it ends below her bust. She was wearing her green-sweater and gray skirt, when a 'prefect' came and informed them to change to their robes—which she has already done.

Now, she was bored as hell. She had at least thought that riding the train would be exciting and a chance to meet new people, but she was wrong.

The door of the compartment suddenly was slid open, causing the sisters to turn their attention to the unexpected company.

There stood a small girl, possibly at their same age, with her hair was brown and wild with their curls. _Too bushy. _Jeanne had thought as she raised her eyebrow in her curiosity about the girl.

"Have you seen a frog? A student had lost his, and I'm helping him retrieve it." The bushy girl asked them, her hand placed on the door still. There was something about her that made Jeanne's blood bubble.

"No." A simple answer came out of the pureblood's lips as she glanced away from the girl. Though, she noticed her sister closed her book and placed it on her lap.

"I'm sorry, we haven't seen any frog around here." Her sister smiled softly at the child as she nodded towards her, "Although, if we see any... we'll keep it safe until we see you and hand it over."

The bushy-haired girl smiled happily and contented with Colette's answer, much to Jeanne's displeasure. She beamed and introduced herself, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hello Hermione. My name's Colette Percival." The beautiful brunette smiled towards her, twirling her curled hair slightly. Even though they looked the identical to each other, the pureblood eyes and complexion gave away for who she is. There were red streak highlights at the end of Colette's hair and she was dreadfully pale. Her eyes were deep shade of crimson, much to her family's amazement. It was most likely to be chestnut red.

"...and this is my sister, Jeanne." The devil in a woman's body smirked, that would most likely kill anyone. Hermione shudder from her sight, causing the child to feel flattered.

Hermione nodded towards them and turned around, "I'll see you later both then." She left.

Jeanne growled as she glanced down towards her sister, "Why were you being friendly to her? Granger? I've never heard of it as a pure-blood."

"Perhaps she is a half-blood then, or muggle-born, _dearest Jea_." Colette rolled her eyes to the side as she re-opened the book and ignored the following yells and shouts of her sister. Jeanne took notice of it and decided it was best not to open up the discussion.

Jeanne kept silent as she folded her arms and frowned. She hated the fact that the girl even left the door open. She stood up and was about to close it, when a familiar blonde stood in front of her.

"Percival."

"Malfoy."

She could sense her sister's eyes boring on her, causing her to move out of the way for her to see the blonde idiot. Colette smiled softly at him, "Draco. So nice to see you. Jea had told me about your little meeting in Diagon Alley; such a shame, I wasn't there."

"It really was." Draco murmured as he helped himself inside, earning a few glares from Jeanne. She was about to closed the door when two blokes came rushing inside.

"Hey!"

"Watch your tongue, girly!" A fat one spoke as he sneered at her, causing the girl to boil in anger as she was about to get her wand out.

"Don't Jea." Colette simply said as she narrowed her eyes towards the duo that entered to their compartment without permission, like her friend, Draco. He sat down beside her as he gave a yawn, showing that he was bored.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Don't be so rude towards Percival." Draco knew that Colette would obviously hate him if he wouldn't say anything about it. The two seemed to stiffen as they turned their attention back to the fuming lady. She stormed passed them and sat next to her older sister's right side. She growled and glanced out the window to calm down her nerves.

"Percival? A pure-blood—" Goyle started, but was cut off by the heiress of Percival.

"As much as I would love to hear about what you would say about my family, I suggest you leave before I allow my sister to hex you into oblivion." Colette hissed, narrowing her eyes towards them as it had gotten into deeper red. Draco could sense her hostility and ushered the duo out of the compartment.

"Draco."

He stopped at the middle of the door and room, before turning around to see Colette behind him. She leaned down and whispered, "Do give them a little hex while you're at it."

Draco chuckled and nodded, leading the blokes out of the compartment.

Colette sighed and glanced back to her laughing sister, who was practically rolling around the floor. "Goodness me, would you ever stop laughing like that?"

"B-but Lettie! You should have seen their expressions!" Jeanne laughed as she hugged her stomach and simply continued to express her craziness on the floor. She looked like she was being attacked by invisible creatures.

The brunette shook her head and sat down to open her book once more, hoping that they would arrive soon.

* * *

Hogwarts

" 'Irst 'ears! Come over 'ere!" A tall hairy man was calling out, which much to everyone's delight... nice. The sisters walked down together off the train and towards the boat that was lead towards the enchanting castle. Hogwarts.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Colette remarked as she smiled towards her sister, giving a light squeeze on her hand. She knew that her little sister was nervous about the sorting, but she never actually knew how hard it is for her to be separated from each other. Jeanne could protect herself and was very brave against bullies, but what she was nervous about was she might _actually _kill someone in the process.

"Mmh." Jeanne replied as she leaned closer to her sister, causing awkward stares from the people in the boat. Two other females were sitting in front of them, who just happened to glanced behind them to see the affectionate treatments.

"What are you looking at?" Jeanne snapped when she felt annoyed at their staring. The two girls quickly turned back around and were shaking in fear.

Colette sighed and shook her head, "My dearest sister, whatever should I do to you..."

When they arrived to the castle, all the time Jeanne would simply stare in awe as she walked side-by-side with her sister. It was an extraordinary sight to see, she had dreamt of this place often... but now... she was actually here. "Merlin, this is amazing..."

Colette nodded as they walked up the steps following the other students. They stopped when the others did, possibly someone had told them to.

"My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

The sister's attention darted towards the top of the stairs to see their childhood friend extending his hand towards a person. Jeanne sighed, "Malfoy, up to his schemes again I see."

"That's Harry Potter isn't it?"

Colette perked up at the name as she moved a tad closer to see who Draco was talking to. He had raven-coloured hair and he seemed to be wearing glasses. He was standing next to Weasley as she had seen based on his red head.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

His answer seemed to make Draco fumed and angered; he was about to retort when an old woman came towards them. "I am Professor McGonagall. I'll be leading you to the Great Hall where you will be sorted to your Houses. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Right now, come along."

The students follow her towards two giant doors that opened as they neared it. It revealed a long table where every student probably was sitting. There were four long tables there, divided by the houses. Colette smiled softly as she noticed her sister's eyes were shining in excitement. The sorting began quickly as it started off with her new friend, Hermione Granger.

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

The girl smiled happily as she went over to her house while the others clapped. Next was Draco. Before the hat was even placed upon him, the Sorting Hat quickly yelled, **"SLYTHERIN!"**

He smirked towards the group as he made his way towards the others. Ron was next on the list as he sat down, he looked frighten much to the sisters delight.

**"Another Weasley? I know just where to put you...**

**GRYFFINDOR!"**

Ron seemed to relaxed a bit as he quickly sat beside his brothers. Next was an unfamiliar girl, but was named as Hannah Abbott. **"HUFFLEPUFF!"** Perhaps she was too nice for Jeanne's tastes.

"Harry Potter."

The whole crowd had gotten quiet as they kept on staring at the famous 'The Boy Who Lived.' Colette watched him like a prey as she smirked. He was rather...interesting.

He seemed to be talking to the Sorting Hat, which later yelled, **"GRYFFINDOR."** _Such a shame. _Colette sighed as she shook her head, watching the young boy quickly sat to his new friend, Ron.

"Jeanne Percival."

Colette turned her attention back to her sister and smiled, comforting her. Jeanne nodded and walked towards to the Sorting Hat. The hat was rested upon her as it had began talking,

**"Hmmm... such thoughts like these..."**

Jeanne closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

Claps from the Slytherin table was heard as the little girl smiled and ran towards the table, proud to be with them. Now she hoped that her sister would be with her and everything would be perfect.

"Ethan Averey."

A half-blood brunette made his way towards his seat; he seemed to be Asian. Colette observed as she glanced towards her little sister. A smile played through her lips as she watched the witch left her mouth open as she gawked at the student. _Well, will you look it that? _

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

_House enemies? Not good. _Jeanne growled as she watched Hermione smiled softly at Ethan, who sat beside her at the table. She hated that witch.

"Colette Percival."

Colette sighed as she was followed by a pair of eyes she knew was her sister's. She sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.

**"...now where to put you?"**

"Anywhere but Gryffindor, really." Colette replied a chuckle escaped her lips.

**"Very well then...**

**RAVENCLAW!"**

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
